Kirby: Dark Fury
This is a game by Waddle-Doom. Please do not edit without permission. Kirby: Dark Fury is the sequel to Kirby: Onslaught, and the fifth game in the Dark Matter Saga. This game will be featured on a future platform. Gameplay Controls The controls are exactly the same as those of Kirby: Onslaught, but will be listed here for completeness. *Control Stick - Move, Duck, Look Upwards. *Control Stick Twice - Run. *A - Jump *A Multiple Times - Float, Fly, Hover, etc. *Control Stick Down + A - Slide. *B - Attack. Can be mixed with the Control Stick to produce various attacks. Varies from character to character. *R/L/Z/Y/X - Varies from character to character. *Start - pause, look at controls, manage options. Abilities The ability mixing system first seen in Kirby 64 '''and reappeared in '''Kirby: Onslaught will again be used in Kirby: Dark Fury. However, some base abilities have been removed or added, and many of the combo abilities have been changed since the last installment. Playable Characters As in Kirby: Onslaught, multiple characters will be playable. Each have their own unique abilities which can be used to solve puzzles. Once again, different items can be equipped to each character to change their playstyle. Note: The returning characters' abilities have been slightly changed for this installment. *Adeleine - The Human painter from Kirby's last three encounters with Dark Matter, she aids her allies by bringing art to life. *Vladislav - Human warrior from the Shiver Star. Uses sand and metal to fight. *King Dedede - Long time rival of Kirby, and constant victim of Dark Matter's attacks on Dreamland. He uses his typical abilities to fight the evil force. Along the way, more characters can be unlocked. Story Mode Levels are once again arranged into Worlds consisting of different planets. Each planet contains a varying amount of levels and boss fights. Hidden around each level are five relics. Each boss contains one relic. The player must obtain all the relics in the game to access the final world. Prologue Dark Matter once again returns, and with more power and force than ever before. The reign of Dark Matter has extended from the most remote regions of the galaxy, and now rears its head at Dreamland. Recently, a fireball has been seen crashing into a forest in Dreamland. Since then, many Dreamlanders have reported seeing two monsters in the forest: one being humanoid, the other more animal-like, both in the presence of Dark Matter. Part 1 Part 1 of Story Mode introduces the main cast and follows a linear path along new worlds. No new playable characters are added during Part 1. World 1: Pop Star Homeland of Kirby and his allies, this world has born the brunt of Dark Matter time and time again. Major Characters *Kirby - Self explanatory. *Adeleine - Finds a familiar insignia by her favorite painting spot. *Vladislav - Old acquaintance of Kirby. Exiled from his home planet. *King Dedede - The King of Dreamland. Also sets out to find out about this fireball. Minor Characters *Nrooff - massive Nruff that has become possessed by Dark Matter. Plot {C Cutscene: ''Kirby is sitting around, when he sees a huge fire ball enter the sky. The fire ball crashes into a nearby forest. Kirby springs up and runs off. Level 1-1: Grassy field. Completing this level allows the player to play as Adeleine. ''Cutscene: ''Kirby approaches the forest, but is knocked down by a frantic Adeleine. She seems glad to see Kirby, and holds up a torn insignia featuring a double headed eagle. Kirby's eyes bug out, and then he nods. The two run into the forest. Level 1-2: Autumn forest. Level 1-3: Deep inside the autumn forest. Completing this level allows the player to play as King Dedede. ''Cutscene: ''Kirby and Adeleine come to a crater. In the center of it is some sort of wreck, but the owner of the insignia is nowhere to be found. The two begin to hear a rumble, and turn around to see an army of Waddle Dees approaching. In the back is King Dedede being carried by a bunch of Waddle Dees. He jumps down, brandishes his hammer, and points. Kirby holds up the insignia to the King, who is surprised. He looks at the wreckage, and determining that their is nothing of value in it, shakes is head, and dispells the Waddle Dees. Kirby, Adeleine, and Dedede now run off deeper into the forest. Level 1-4: Thick autumn forest. Completing this level allows the player to play as Vladislav. ''Cutscene: ''A Human dressed in brown is kneeling by a stream, washing his face. Behind a tree, Dark Matter is lurking. The Human turns around to be bombarded with the evil force. As Kirby and friends walk into the scene, the Human rises to his feet. He is now grinning ever so evilly, with now red eyes. He stomps the ground, causing it to shake and crack. '''Mid-Boss:' Dark Vladislav and Dark Matter. The player only fights Dark Vladislav once per save file. Cutscene: ''The group help Vladislav to his feet, who is deeply thankful. He offers his help to the group, who accept. The now larger group now run off. Level 1-5: Down the stream. ''Cutscene: ''The group comes to a clearing and spot a massive Nruff. The Nruff has an aggressive look on its face. The massive animal spots the group, and charges. '''Boss:' Nrooff. Cutscene: ''Nrooff falls to the ground, and Dark Matter leaves its body. It gets up, and dashes off. The group talk amongst themselves about what to do. They decide that they should pursue Dark Matter. They jump onto Kirby's Warp Star and fly off into space. World 2: Mud Star {C A remote planet quite a distance from the Pop Star. The Mud Star's greatest feature is its constant rain all over the planet. Recently, Dark Matter has been seen entering around here. Perhaps there are artifacts? Major Characters *Waddle-Dee (red) - the same Waddle-Dee from Kirby's last two adventures. He has decided to live in solitude on the isolated Mud Star. Minor Characters *Dyrt Wyrm - giant serpentine creature that "swims" through the mud of the wetlands. Plot ''Cutscene: The team enter the atmosphere of the Mud Star, and almost instantly become soaked by the torrent of rain. They land in a wooded area with very tall grass and huge puddles. Oh, and did I mention mud? Level 2-1: Tall grassed forest. Raining. Level 2-2: Lake in the forest. Raining. Level 2-3: Mud field. Not raining, but still cloudy. Cutscene: ''Kirby and friends hear an ominous noise, and lookup to see a moderately big cloud of Dark Matter flying over head, and off into the distance. They pursue the cloud. Level 2-4: The swamp. Raining...again. Level 2-5: The deep swamp. Raining, now harder. ''Cutscene: The group comes across a very shiny artifact. As they get close to it, they see another figure approaching it. Its a Waddle-Doo! Its color is rather familiar though. The Waddle-Doo glares at them and raises an arm, like a fist. The group prepares to fight, and they both charge each other. Mid-Boss: Dark Waddle-Dee / Fake Waddle-Doo. This fight is only accessible the first time through the game. If the player wishes to play this boss again, it will be replaced by a piece of Dark Matter. Cutscene: The Dark Matter leaves the "Waddle-Doo"'s body, and is revealed as actually a familiar Waddle-Dee. Waddle-Dee is greatly joyed to see his old friends, and the familiar Vladislav. He thanks them for saving him, and hands them the artifact. Waddle-Dee beckons them to follow him, and he runs off. Level 2-6: The shallow lake. Raining. Completing this level allows the player to play as Waddle Dee. Cutscene: The group finally gets done wading through the water to reach an island, with a small hut. Waddle-Dee beckons them inside, and they follow him. Inside he treats them to food and drink, and begins explaning about the recent appearances of Dark Matter, and their attraction to various objects. The group listens intently. They ask him where they can find more of such objects, and Waddle-Dee points out a window, towards a flat, yet extremely wet and grassy area. Oh, and did I mention it was muddy? The group are about to leave until Waddle Dee stops them. He asks them if he can rejoin the group. Kirby lets him join, and with Waddle Dee back on his side, Kirby heads deeper into Mud Star. Level 2-7: The river. Raining. Level 2-8: The wetlands. You guessed it, raining. Cutscene: Kirby and his friends are walking, erm, wading, through the Wetlands, when they feel a rumble. From the muds sprouts a massive brown serpent-like monster. The monster attacks! Boss: Dyrt Wyrm. During Phase 1, the boss is stationary and spits projectiles at the player. During Phase 2, the boss will jump in and out of the ground, whip with its tail, and knock up rocks. Cutscene: ''The monster flails around before falling to the ground, erm, mud. It coughs up a bile covered artifact, which Kirby quickly picks up while King Dedede almost pukes. The group talk with one another, and decide they should head off to another planet. They grab onto Kirby's Warp Star, and leave the Mud Star. World 3: Grey Star Once a lush planet known as the "Green Star", the Grey Star became more aptly named after Dark Matter's recent reappearance, which has strangely caused its skies to darken up, its water to disappear, and all of its life to die off. Major Characters *Death Matter - manifestation of Dark Matter which destroys life and that which fuels life. *Demonic Death Dealer - one of the last Demons in existance, he seeks revenge for his destroyed homeworld. Minor Characters *Marty - familiar looking Dreamlander who unfortunately finds himself on the "Green Star" during its transition into the Grey Star Plot ''Cutscene: The group lands into what looks like a massive crater. On closer inspection, they spot many fish-like skeletons and a few withered plants. It is actually a dried up lake. Level 3-1: The dried lake. Level 3-2: Grey sanded hills. Level 3-3: The bone fields. Level 3-4: Abandoned village. Cutscene: ''Kirby and his allies walk to what appears to be the center of the village, and find a cloud of Dark Matter circling around what appears to be, to their surprise, a Demon wearing a skull. In front of the Demon is what looks like a Dreamlander that has been beaten. The Demon knocks around the Dreamlander while yelling at him about some artifact. The Dreamlander cries and says nothing. The Demon raises a fist to beat him again, but the Dreamlander gives in, and hands over his artifact. Getting what he wants, the Demon and his entourage of Dark Matter fly off. Kirby approaches the poor Dreamlander, who is glad to see help finally reach him. He introduces himself as Marty, and tells the group that Dark Matter was after his prized possession for some reason. The group obliques to help him get it back. Level 3-5: Exiting the abandoned village, and into the outlying dunes. ''Cutscene: ''The group and Marty find themselves faced with a massive cloud of Dark Matter. After hesitating, they enter. Level 3-6: The Dark Storm ''Cutscene: ''In the eye of the cloud, the Demon from earlier is hoarding the captured artifacts into a pile. He stares emotionless at his work, and then looks up, seeing Kirby. The Demon begins to unleash a storm of shadows over the group. '''Mid-Boss:' Demonic Death Dealer. Cutscene: The Death Dealer slowly kneels down, then falls face first into the grey sands. The massive cloud disperses, leaving the group idle over the defeated Demon's body. They move on after collecting the artifacts. Level 3-7: The dead forest. Level 3-8: A sanded cave. Cutscene: The group exits the cave to be in a very grey mountain range. At the peak of the highest mountain is a massive cloud of Dark Matter with dark tentacles extending from it. Level 3-9: Grey mountains Level 3-10: The cliff face. Cutscene: ''At the top of the cliff is a plateau, instead of a peak. In the center of the plateau is a new manifestation of Dark Matter, Death Matter. Marty points at his artifact resting nearby the dark being. Death Matter approaches, and they attack. '''Boss:' Death Matter. During the 1st Phase, the player must attack the boss when their is an opening in its armor. In the 2nd Phase, Death Matter looses its bone armor, and can be attacked directly. However, it becomes more aggressive and erratic. Cutscene: Death Matter explodes, causing the cloud of Dark Matter to disintegrate. Marty reaches his possession, and is overjoyed. He bids farewell to Kirby and friends, who hop onto the Warpstar and shoot off towards their next destination. World 4: Metro Star Major Characters * Mayor (Unnamed) - Mayor of Adeleine's hometown. * Brawly - a petty school bully in his youth and former classmate of Adeleine's. He has gained some sort of power over the local Humans recently. Plot Cutscene: ''As the Warp Star approaches this new destination, Adeleine becomes reluctant and shakes her head. The other members of the group shrug and display confused looks, but continue on anyway. They land in a thin, exotic forest. Level 4-1: Exotic forest. Level 4-2: A long, metal bridge. Level 4-3: The seaside. Level 4-4: The harbor. ''Cutscene: ''The group exits the harbor to see a winding path. Kirby points up the path eagerly. King Dedede and Vladislav nod, while Adeleine frowns and shakes her head. They look at her, and try to nudge her on, but she still refuses. The entire group grabs her and pushes her along. Level 4-5: A winding path. Level 4-6: A winding path going up into a mountain range. ''Cutscene: ''Kirby and his allies come to some sort of town, with medium sized buildings made of metal squeezed into as tight a space as possible. The town is quite crowded, on the ground level and the additional streets built above ground. Kirby walks towards the town, along with Dedede and Vlad. However, Adeleine stands still, and blushes profusely. The rest of the group waves her over, and impatiently enter. She sighs, and follows them. Level 4-7: Colorful cityscape. ''Cutscene: ''The group are now in the center of the town. It is rather crowded, but the people begin to clear and look towards a certain direction. In the gap in the crowd is a tall, muscular man followed by what appears to be four security guards. The crowd has some bizarre fixation with the man. He eventually stops before Kirby and his allies. He introduces himself as Brawly, an important figure in the town. He smiles and winks at the already nervous Adeleine, who blushes and turns away. He then points at Vladislav, and announces that he is wanted by the Refuge Star's new ally. The group looks at Vladislav in confusion. He is then leaped on by the four guards, but easily takes them down. Not wanting to be embarrassed in front of the crowd, Brawly struts forth. The group prepare to fight as Brawly arrogantly laughs. '''Mid-Boss:' Brawly. Easy fight due to low health. Cutscene: The now defeated Brawly backs up in embarrassment, turns a bright red, then runs off. The group looks at Vladislav inquisitively, with varying amounts of patience, only to get a shrug of the shoulders in response. Adeleine then points in a certain direction, and the group runs off. Level 4-8: Higher cityscape. Level 4-9: An office. Level 4-10: The top of the town. Cutscene: ''At the top of the tallest building is a balcony. On the balcony sits a chubby man, with a sad look on his face. Adeleine waves at the man, who looks up. He solemnly greets the group, and begins to tell them what is going on. Recently, Humans from another planet, which they claim is the birthplace of Humanity, made contact with the Refuge Star. They sent an envoy on a huge airship, which arrived on the other side of the planet. Ever since the ship arrived, many of the people began to act strange. Eventually, Brawly, who's prominence came almost out of the clear blue, was able to get some sort of influence over the people of the town, and barred the mayor from leaving his home. Kirby and friends listen to this patiently, and then offer to help. The mayor points off, indicating where Brawly maintains his operations. Level 4-11: The road. Level 4-12: Brawly's base. ''Cutscene: ''Upon reaching the center of the base, the group comes across an evilly grinning Brawly, who laughs insanely. He begins to grow with a dark energy, and attacks. '''Boss:' Dark Brawly. Multiple phase boss fight. Cutscene: ''The group looks at the fallen Brawly as Dark Matter leaves his body. Adeleine looks down on the corpse in contempt. Back at the Mayor's, the group is bidding farewell as the Mayor thanks them. They jump onto the Warp Star and fly off. World 5: Rock Star Major Characters *Life Matter - Manifestation of Dark Matter which creates life. *Meta Knight- Kirby's long-time rival. He is searching for Dark Matter as well. Minor Characters *Blood Knight - A warrior similar to Meta Knight and Galacta Knight who has for unknown reasons joined Dark Matter. Plot ''Cutscene: When approaching the Rock Star King Dedede, Kirby, and Adeleine light up. Vladislav is puzzled, and stares as such. They land in a cactus filled dessert. Level 5-1: Desert. Level 5-2: Leaving the desert. Level 5-3: Ruins. Cutscene: ''Kirby and the group are wandering through the ruins. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a golem appears, surprising them. Kirby then notices that the golem is surrounded in a black aura, meaning that Dark Matter is possessing the golem. The golem takes one step forward toward the group, roars at them, and attacks. '''Mid-Boss: '''Possessed Golem. ''Cutscene: The golem lets out one more roar, and then topples into stone blocks. Dark Matter then comes out of its body, and flees the ruins. Kirby and the gang make a desicion and decide to follow it. Level 5-4: Leaving the ruins, and into an oasis. Level 5-5: A cave full of fossils. Completing this level allows you to play as Meta Knight. ''Cutscene: ''As Kirby and the group continue through the fossil cave, they notice Meta Knight fighting some Dark Matter. Sadly, he is overpowered and he turns into Dark Meta Knight. The group has no choice but to fight the dark swordsman to make him come back to his senses. '''Mid-Boss: '''Dark Meta Knight and Dark Matter. The player only fights Dark Meta Knight once per save file. ''Cutscene: ''Meta Knight falls to the ground, and Dark Matter bursts out of him. He glares at Kirby's group, and flees once again. Once Meta Knight regains conciousness, he thanks Kirby and the group and asks if he could join the group. Kirby agrees, and, with Meta Knight now on his side, pursue Dark Matter. Level 5-6: Near a spaceship. ''Cutscene: ''The gang appear near a giant spaceship. Kirby Decides to explore it and runs right in. The rest of the gang looks confused, but they head right in. Level 5-7: The entrance to the spaceship. Level 5-8: Inside the spaceship. ''Cutscene: ''At the top at the spaceship, a mysterious figure with a blood-red cape oversees the whole desert. Meanwhile, Kirby and his allies enter the room where the cloaked figure is in. The figure may have sensed the group, because at the moment they come in, he turns around, telling them that he is Blood Knight, minion of Dark Matter, and that he'll never beat him. He then turns his cape into wings, and he charges at the group. '''Mid-Boss: '''Blood Knight. ''Cutscene: ''After his defeat, Blood Knight flies out of the spaceship, telling the group that they'll regret this. Meta Knight senses danger ahead, and the group jumps down the spaceship to search for that danger. Level 5-9: A cave full of booby traps. Level 5-10: An abyss. ''Cutscene: ''The group make it to a pyramid in the desert. From inside it, the gang hears manaiacal laughter. The group think it was certain that it was Dark Matter. There was only one way to find out- investigate the pyramid. Level 5-11: Entrance to the pyramid. Level 5-12:The top part of the pyramid. Level 5-13: The bottom part of the pyramid. ''Cutscene: ''The group make it to the deepest part of the pyramid. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. A black mist then surrounds the room, and manaiacal laughter fills the air. Kirby and the group watch as the mist begins to form into something. The mist eventually forms into another manifestation of Dark Matter, known as Life Matter. Life Matter then taunts the group by laughing at them, and the allaiance fights it. '''Boss: '''Life Matter. During the first phase, Life Matter just hovers in the air. During the second phase, Life Matter grows arms and legs and becomes more agressive. During the final phase, Life Matter forms one bloody eye and can climb on walls. ''Cutscene: ''Life Matter lets out a deveastating scream, and explodes in a burst of light. In its place is another artifact. Kirby picks it up. After taking to each other about what happened, the group gets on the Warp Star and rockets to another planet. World 6: Techno Star Major Characters *Ribbon - A fairy who lives in Ripple Star. She is trying to fight Dark Matter, who invaded her home world for the third time. *Captain Vul - Meta Knight's second-in-command and captain of the Halberd. *Mace Knight - A cowardly crewman of the Halberd. *Axe Knight - A cowardly crewman of the Halberd. *Sailor Waddle Dee - A cowardly crewman of the Halberd. Minor Characters *HR-A - A new HR prototype who rules the Techno Star. Plot ''Cutscene: ''Kirby and the gang sees their next destination in the distance- Techno Star. Landing in the said location, they see the Halberd flying above it. It lands near them, and Captain Vul comes out. He explains that he and the crew were trying to find Dark Matter and that it probably settled in Techno Sar. he then tells the group to follow him, and he runs off. The group follow suit. Level 6-1: A long path full of gears. Level 6-2: Down a river full of oil. Level 6-3: Near a high-tech city. ''Cutscene: ''When Kirby's group approach a large High-technical city, they see Mace Knight, Axe Knight, and Sailor Waddle Dee cowering in fear. Kirby asks them what's wrong. The trio explains that Captain Vul has turned evil for some reason. Kirby and the gang know right away that it is Dark Matter's doing. Without Hesitation, the group rush into the city to rescue the Captain. Level 6-4: Entering the high-tech city. Level 6-5: A room filled with conveyor belts. Completing this level allows you to play as Ribbon. ''Cutscene: ''Kirby and the gang enter a circular room that is nearly empty. The only two things that are in the room is a possessed Captain Vul and a cage above him that holds Kirby's fairy friend, Ribbon. Ribbon yells for the gang to help her. Kirby accepts, and begins to fight the now possessed Captain, who is now grinning, to save Captain Vul and Ribbon. '''Boss: '''Dark Captain Vul and Dark Matter. The player only fights Dark Captain Vull once per save file. ''Cutscene: ''Captain Vul falls to the ground, and Dark Matter comes out of him. Dark Matter goes deeper into the factory in anger. As Meta Knight frees Ribbon from the cage, The rest wake up Captain Vul. The Captain thanks the group for rescuing him, and leaves for the Halberd. Ribbon also thanks the group, and explains that she is trying to fight off Dark Matter, who invaded her home world once again. She asks if she can the group. The group happily accepts, and the now larger group goes deeper into the factory. Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels